


Unexpected Changes in Management

by haikuesque



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-27
Updated: 2009-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-02 16:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikuesque/pseuds/haikuesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin gets bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Changes in Management

**Author's Note:**

> Haikuesque is a collaboration by [Jo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jo_Lasalle) and [Solo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Solo).
> 
> **Warnings**: No fish were harmed in the production of this story. [If there are any other warnings for this story you will find them by clicking this link.](http://ponymeter.dreamwidth.org/3085.html)
> 
> **Disclaimer**: This is a work of fiction and we aren't trying to imply that these guys are really doing that. (Though if they are, more power to them!)
> 
> Many thanks to [](http://matchynishi.livejournal.com/profile)[**matchynishi**](http://matchynishi.livejournal.com/) for ~~coming back for more~~ volunteering her beta insights. Any remaining mistakes, stylistic weirdnesses and instances of authorial self-indulgence are entirely our own fault.
> 
> [](http://adistantsun.livejournal.com/profile)[**adistantsun**](http://adistantsun.livejournal.com/) recorded this story! If you like podfic, [go check it out here](http://adistantsun.livejournal.com/51286.html)!

**Unexpected Changes in Management**  
by Solo &amp; Jo

Kame is busy. He thinks the performance is going well enough even though there's a girl Kame doesn't remember. He worries Tegoshi isn't taking the boxing seriously, but then Subaru runs away to America and everybody gets stressed trying to keep the plot going and pretending to the audience that the lead isn't missing, and at some point he hears the sounds of the coffee machine, and that's nice, and he gets Tegoshi to sit still and listen, and do what he says.

They sing something in Chinese. Kame doesn't know the words, but they sound lovely together. Working well, that, and even better when they skip the clown bit and go back to the fish, which are in a real pond by now, with a rustling waterfall, and he's watching the glittery blue one swim in circles and explaining Tegoshi's next line when a draft slides down his shoulders and the water lands on his neck and his back, little cold drops he tries to shake off but when he jerks there's a weight, damp and cool, and Kame wonders what the hell the fish are up to when he feels a mouth brushing the back of his neck.

"Good morning," Jin murmurs. The tips of his hair are trailing wet on Kame's shoulders.

"You're cold," Kame squeaks into the pillow, and he refuses to open his eyes, refuses to move except for curling in on himself a little against the damp trickles.

"So warm me up." Jin slides a teasing hand down his side and Kame twitches again, but Jin's got him pretty well covered.

"You made me dream of fish," Kame mumbles.

"Did not," Jin says cheerfully, and now his damp thighs slide over Kame's and he settles, getting heavier. "But I think it's time to wake up now."

Kame has no idea what time it is. Daylight. At this time of year that narrows it down to just under twelve hours. He hides his head between his arms. "Who killed Johnny and made you my boss?"

"You slept through a lot of developments." Warm lips on his shoulder, making up for the water. "Congratulations," Jin says, propping up his chin. "You're now a Jinny."

Kame snorts into the mattress, waking up more from laughing and from the way Jin is holding him still, Kame's giggles kept tight and cozy by the weight. "Hmmm," he says, and lets Jin nibble on his shoulder blade before he figures out the next thing. "We Jinnys like to sleep in. Do as the boss does."

"Wrong," Jin informs him. He's losing the damp and warming up now, and he smells of Kame's shampoo and the mint shower gel. "I've been up for a while. Been busy."

"Busy," Kame repeats, stretching his arms out when Jin seems interested in exploring the muscles he's developed swinging around on trapezes and ropes. "Huh."

"I made coffee. And, uh, drank it. And answered all the messages on my phone, and rinsed my cup. And showered."

"You left out the two times you woke up and turned back over," Kame says. He sucks in a fast breath when Jin lets his mouth go all hot and soft and squirms against him. Okay, not just waking him up for random pranks there. "And went back to sleep."

"Just once," Jin says, blowing air over the moistness he left. "Didn't work the second time."

"So now you're bugging me," Kame concludes.

"Well," Jin says, and when he puts his arms down like that on either side of him, Kame can tell he's not going to escape. "I spent two hours being good." And there's a little thrust of his hips and Kame's skin starts to prickle.

"Uh-huh."

"So, as I was saying..." Jin's tongue slips wet around Kame's ear and Kame yelps. "Time to wake up."

"Time to be bad?"

"Got it in one," Jin says with a wide smile, and another little prod that leaves no doubt that Jin's awake in more ways than one. "Sound acceptable?"

Kame snuggles down under the pressure, into the warmth and the mixed scents of skin and mint and if his brain's still not with it, his body is happily picking up the cues. "Hmmm," he says again, squirming back a bit so it works for yes. "Kind of urgent, is it?"

"Are you surprised?" Jin mock-pinches him in the side, but smoothes it over fast with a gentle palm, and then he sighs when he lowers his head for light little kisses. "It's been ages."

"I did you in the dressing room," Kame points out, stretching his head up so Jin can get at his neck better.

"Doesn't count with clothes on."

"That... is an interesting rule," Kame says, but does nothing when Jin lets his hands wander, sliding them up all the way to Kame's outstretched arms, enveloping and really slow, really nice, and then Jin's hair falls down in a tangly curtain next to Kame's face.

"I miss having you around," he whispers, somewhere between Kame's ear and his neck.

Kame arches up with the shiver that gives him, so he can feel Jin even heavier, and he shuffles his legs apart under Jin's, just enough that Jin gets the message. "I'm here now."

Jin's strokes stay even, steady, and there are a few of them before Jin says, "Like that, huh?"

"Thought you might like it," Kame says, and then Jin presses forward a bit, warm strength against Kame's thighs, and Kame closes his eyes.

"How self-sacrificing of you." Jin's sympathy is deep and convincing, but the wet kiss that follows says Kame has good ideas.

"I just couldn't fight you," Kame smiles into the sheet. "Too tired. Overpowered by your early morning energy."

Jin's early morning energy is a slow, simmering one, and Kame likes it, really likes it, so much that he almost misses Jin's little sigh, and he's a bit startled when Jin props up his chin again. "God, I can't wait for that play to be over."

"Hey," Kame protests feebly. "What should I say. I dreamed of fish."

Jin makes an undulating, almost but not entirely un-fish-like movement against him. "Fish don't get horny."

"And singing in Chinese with Tegoshi. And that's not even---"

"Wait -- you dream about Tegoshi?" Jin's hands move further, faster up and along Kame's arms, and Kame's so sensitive now, everywhere, that he almost shudders.

"And you have the nerve to tell me?" A slide along Kame's back, Jin moving upward; and now he's leaning with both hands on Kame's wrists where they are crossed above his head. "In _our_ bed?"

Kame stifles a giggle; instead tries to figure out how to rub against Jin's erection with the small of his back and find a good angle to do something nice for his own on the downstroke. "We sounded very pretty together," he says innocently, managing not to laugh.

"Clearly," Jin says, "we have to work on a better class of dream for you. It's important for your personal development." He lets himself slide sideways a little, his weight settling alongside Kame, but half of him still like a blanket, his chest on Kame's shoulder, a leg possessively holding him in place. The empty side feels a little chilly, though not for long. Jin's hand starts to wander down, flat palm at first and then marching fingertips which start to go in random patterns, closer and closer to Kame's spine, further and further downwards. "Isn't it," Jin says.

Kame wriggles, but not too much, he doesn't want to push Jin off. "Definitely."

When he opens his eyes, he can see Jin with his head propped up on his hand, earnestly absorbed in tracking the movements of his fingers, smiling to himself as he drags them slowly downward over Kame's ass and onto his thigh. Kame bites his lip, presses himself against the mattress.

"Lucky you know just the right guy for that," Jin says, skimming his finger down and up to the other thigh, cruelly avoiding Kame's balls in the process.

"Tease," Kame mutters, and Jin stops stroking at once, pokes him instead.

"What was that?" Kame can hear he's fighting back a grin, and Jin's hand stretches out heavy and proprietary on Kame's ass.

"Uh. I said, 'teach me, senpai'," Kame giggles, a little breathlessly.

The grin is winning. "Have you been on the manga again?" But Jin's hard-on is twitching against Kame, and when he notices Kame noticing, he makes the movement a purposeful one.

Kame tries to look innocent and big-eyed, as best he can with half his face on the bed. "Akanishi-senpai! Is that an eggplant?"

Jin stares at him, then bursts out laughing. "You... that... you're... you are sick. You need sick leave."

"Akanishi-senpai," Kame squeals, pushing up just so against Jin's hand, "you aren't going to put that inside me? It's so big!"

Jin jumps him. The bed actually makes a cracking sound. Jin is laughing in his ear and Jin's erection is poking his back messily and Jin is tickling him with one hand and pinning his arms down with the other, and this time Kame's squeal is genuine. "I am _so_ putting that inside you," Jin laughs breathlessly. "And you will just have to _suffer_. And--- and---"

"Squeal?" Kame gets out, twisting under Jin's grip and twitching away from the tickling.

"Definitely. And take it. Because I'm your manly, uh---"

"Yeah," Kame says. "That."

Jin nods vigorously. "Definitely that."

"Squealing, crying... and you won't be able to stop, right?" Kame lets his body go limp and slinky, just sighs when Jin's hands stop poking and tickling and grow gentle again.

"Maybe we can skip that bit," Jin says, and there's a little pause, just enough--- "I can make it good for you, baby."

It sets them off again, and Kame is still gasping when Jin moves against him more intently, pushes his cock against the crack, and Kame feels the last of the giggles drain away.

Another slow grind, and Kame spreads his sweaty hands out on the sheet, breathes in slowly. Then the unsought relief of Jin's weight lifting off entirely, cool air as Jin sits back, leans up for stuff and Kame is tingling with anticipation until he gets back and settles where Kame already made room.

The squirty sound makes him snort, and somehow he can just feel Jin rolling his eyes. "True mastery," he comments.

"Shut up," Jin says, with a threatening wriggle of his hips that pushes Kame's legs apart further, makes his back go tense with need.

"Because you have an eggplant and you're not afraid to use it?"

"Hush," Jin says, and leans forward to kiss his neck while his fingers slip slick and cool between Kame's cheeks. "Need to get you a better class of gossip mag, too."

"I---"

"Hush," Jin repeats, and after another kiss he leans back again. Just picturing it turns Kame on, Jin surveying him as he's spread out on the bed. "Shut up and relax."

Kame... decides to do just that. He rarely gets to shut up; has had even fewer chances to relax this month. And last. Since... May, really. Jin has good ideas, too.

So he focuses his mind on tracking the course of Jin's fingers on his skin. Along the bottom of his spine again and then the dip, a light stroke along the crack all he way down to his balls, and little tease and back up, and repeat, and after a few turns Jin starts spreading him further apart, dips deeper here and there, and Kame starts to feel little shivers which might just mean Jin's going too slow for his taste.

But he shuts up. Jin's running the show. Jin got up early, he can run the show, and Kame feels another aimless laugh build somewhere, low and warm, and then Jin slips a finger in at last and Kame just breathes, feels it.

Moves to open up for more, because it's good, and Jin should take the hint, stop being all shy as if they never do this at all.

It's hard to twist his face out of the sheets again, get words out properly. "You can get on with it, you know," he manages thickly, "Not a big deal."

"Hey, _I_ know that," Jin says with a little laugh. "I know that better than you."

And... he seems to be keeping it in mind; it's different now, still careful but more assured, steady. Soon there's a pull out and then two fingers plunging back into Kame just like that, easy, and a contented hum escapes him and he thinks Jin answers it with a satisfied one. They don't talk, not any more, for some dreamy little while until Jin says, "Well, you seem ready."

Kame wriggles in reply.

"You okay like that?"

Oh yes, he's fine like this, just fine; comfortable and relaxed and Jin's weight on him will be wonderful, and all he needs for it to be perfect is Jin inside him. He nods, bracing his arms flat on the mattress and then Jin is there, close, fumbling a little to get the angle, and then there's a nudge and a slip and---

There; he breathes in with excitement. There's the stretch, and the slide is slow, a long rush of sensation. He sighs in relief.

"Oh god," Jin falters. "That--- that's---" For a moment he holds totally still, and then he exhales carefully. "You good to go?"

"Mmm, go."

And finally Jin comes down on top of him, a hand by his head and the other slipping around his shoulder, as far along his chest as he can manage.

"Nice," Kame says, just for general information, and Jin laughs low and stifled, and his hips move back for the first little thrust, and Kame thinks he can shut up again.

Can shut up, and breathe, and just feel; Jin's shivery tension at each thick slide, Jin filling him, slow and careful and again and again, Jin finding his rhythm.

Leaving careful behind bit by bit, building up to a good strong pace, and Kame pushes back to meet him, enough that he can work a hand under and wrap it tight around his cock.

Not much room for stroking but it works, with Jin moving inside him and pressing him down, and then Jin gasps, with a stutter mid-pull, his arm around Kame's chest tightening. "You doing yourself?" he asks, voice all raspy and turned on and Kame tilts his hips to say more is good, more please and no stopping.

"Yeah," he says, with his eyes shut and his skin burning with pleasure because Jin did not stop. "Figured you wouldn't mind."

Jin can't move back much, not when he's this close, but the next thrust comes faster, pushing him into the mattress all over and Kame spreads his legs even more. "That's kind of hot," Jin says, and Kame can feel his breath, his lips, a warm wet kiss, and a mumbled reassurance. "That's hot."

Kame's got no disagreement; not much air either, but he's got Jin, covering him, all around him, the easy thrusts and little gasps and it's not usually him, but he knows how to be still, let Jin drive them.

And Jin was right, it's hot, different and hot and he just lets it go, does nothing, thinks nothing, and his hand is familiar and so he can focus on Jin, track the slide and the shove, and every time he's thrust down, the squeeze gets a little tighter.

Some speed now, some force, and Jin panting against him but still in control, Jin's fucking him cause he likes it and now he's waiting, waiting and fucking him so he can come with Jin's cock inside him and his mouth hot and close and Kame doing nothing, just moving with it, just move, just--- go---

He muffles the noise in the mattress when he comes. And Jin's there, slow and steady and all over him so Kame can let it go, lose track in the shivers while Jin's hands are wandering and stroking, Jin holding him through his fuzzy, floaty high.

It's when Jin's hands close around his hips, one each side, no more wandering and nothing but purpose, that he gets it together again, realizes Jin's waited long enough and there's more good stuff to come. He lets Jin move him the way he needs, back and up a bit for a deeper angle, and the first deep thrust makes him dizzy, almost makes him hard again.

But no time for that, no time for anything, Jin's not waiting around now and speeding up, short and sharp, and it's no more than a dozen thrusts before he stops abruptly, sways a little with Kame's hips still in his grip, and they wait. Just wait, both of them.

Then Kame's hips are pushed down very gently, and Jin flops forward on top of him, barely catching himself on his elbows. "Wow." His head's back beside Kame's, his face shining with sweat. Kame doesn't shift, _can't_ shift, and that's nice too, relaxing. They do it so rarely this way around, he keeps forgetting the little side benefits.

Jin starts to nuzzle the crook of Kame's neck, aimless and random, riding out the last waves of his orgasm. Kame can feel it inside him, can feel when Jin starts to slip out, and a moment later Jin lets himself topple to the side and rolls onto his back. "Wow."

"I liked that," Kame says, smiling.

"Hmmm! " Jin's eyes are closed and he's flushed, his lips parted, like when Kame does him. "Good. I liked it too."

He reaches out and pulls Kame up and over to him. Kame appreciates the manhandling, with his limbs all happy and useless, and he settles heavily against Jin and closes his eyes too.

"You really smell good," he says after a while. Jin's chest is warm under his face, sex and sweat coming through but there's still the mint on his skin, and it's a nice smell, a 'them' smell.

"Hmmm," Jin repeats, but his fingers are marching little paths on Kame's back in a way that is more awake than he sounds. "Not so fresh anymore now."

"I should maybe shower too," Kame says.

Jin doesn't move, and unless Kame musters the willpower, he's not getting out of here. He's good at willpower. Normally. Right now he's... not. "Later," Jin says, and then, "Do we have plans today?"

"Not much," Kame says. But he knows it never works that way when he's the lead and wants to be in early and check things out and make sure all the blue glittery fish swim in the right direction. "Well, the performance at six," he admits; Jin knows what that means too. When he raises his head with an effort, Jin is smiling down at him, and cups his face for a soft good morning kiss. "Wait up for me?" Kame says on the exhale.

Jin laughs quietly. "I thought early risers had to go to bed early."

Kame snuggles a bit closer. "We make exceptions."

"We?" Jin tickles him briefly, without any energy. "Not sure YOU are a credible representative any more," he says, but before Kame can even pretend he's going to retaliate, Jin adds, "Yeah, I can do that." He throws a leg over Kame's and pulls them in, a weird sort of pretzel, affirming that nobody's taking any showers any time soon. Kame hooks his feet around Jin's right back because he can make pretzels with the best of them, and decides the fish can wait.

END


End file.
